


Oh, She's good.

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awful flirting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Lawyer Wives, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Same universe as are you mine?, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Blue moves into her new office and Yellow comes to check in on her.





	Oh, She's good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Courtship. I really enjoy this paring so I thought I'd take a stab at it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Blue Zircon hefted up another box and carried it through the office she was going to be working at from now on. When she arrived to her own small office pushed into the far right corner she set the box down on the desk with a loud groan. She swiped at the sweat that had begun to form on her forehead and wiped it off on her shorts.  
“All done?” 

Blue whipped around to see the intruder. Yellow stood in the door way a hand on her hip still wearing business attire. Long pinstriped tailored pants and a white blouse her blonde hair was pulled back. “You could’ve helped me,” Blue replied with a pointed look. 

“And ruin my outfit? Darling you know I couldn’t do that. I have appearances to keep up.” Yellow smooth talked with a knowing smirk. She entered the small office and pushed past Blue to sit down on the desk. “You’re lucky I was able to get you this job.” Blue didn’t feel very lucky. Yellow was the head lawyer the boss of the entire place. “I had to convince the board of Diamonds to agree to it.” Yellow droned on she crossed one leg over the other. “Have you reviewed your case yet?”

“I just got here,” Blue replied already regretting accepting the job. “But yes, I reviewed it. Keep the Diamond’s daughter out of trouble, easy enough.” Blue realized it wasn’t a real case that Yellow didn’t trust her to actually do law work not yet. 

“That Peridot is a handful, I’d be careful if I were you.” Yellow was busy inspecting her flawless French manicure. “I told the Diamonds you could handle it, do not disappoint me.” Yellow used that bossy tone Blue hated, the ‘I’m better than you’ voice. 

Blue opened the box she had brought and pulled out the frame on the top. A picture of the two of them her and Yellow when Yellow graduated law school. Yellow was her senior by just a few years but because of that she was always first with everything. First to graduate, first to get a great job, first to say those three words, Yellow beat her at every turn.  
“I can have my assistant unpack all of that, let’s go have dinner.” Yellow offered she too was looking at the picture where they were both smiling. Blue didn’t respond she just set the picture on the corner of the desk. She pulled out the next picture frame, their wedding day. The day when she took Yellow’s last name, Zircon. “Come on, babe. Let me make it up to you.” Now their roles changed and Yellow was begging to be forgiven. It was something Blue had mastered over the years making Yellow feel guilty when she was being too bossy or mean. 

“How can you make it up to me?” Blue asked. 

Yellow hopped off the desk and turned to face Blue. She pulled on the gray tank top Blue worse and brought their lips together in a soft tender kiss. “Whatever you want,” Yellow breathed as she pulled away her hands were on Blue’s waist pushing the other woman flush to her. “Tell me what you want.” 

Blue flushed with color and now she was sweating for a whole different reason. When Blue didn’t respond quick enough Yellow flicked her on the tip of the nose lightly. “Don’t tumble my rocks!” Yellow knew how to get her flustered and pulled her in for another kiss this one not as soft or tender. Yellow slipped her tongue into Blue’s mouth and while they kissed Yellow pushed her back until her top of her thighs hit the back of her desk. Yellow broke the kiss and her eyes narrowed in on Blue. “Get on the desk, spread your legs.” 

“I thought I was supposed to tell you what I wanted?” Blue shot back but quickly lifted onto the desk in one fluid movement by Yellow. “You took too long, so I guessed.” Yellow began unbuttoning Blue’s shorts. “Am I wrong?” 

Blue didn’t say a word she didn’t want to give Yellow the satisfaction. So she spread her legs and lifted her butt up as Yellow slid her shorts and panties down her legs. Yellow crouched down in front of Blue nuzzling into a caramel colored thigh that still had hickeys from the night before. Yellow took her glasses off and handed them to Blue who put them aside on the desk. “You’re so excited, doesn’t take much does it?” Yellow taunted she ran her pinky finger through Blue’s silken folds before popping the finger into her mouth. “Does it turn you on to fuck the boss?” 

Blue used her foot to hook around the back of Yellow’s neck and push her forward throwing her off balance. “Stop monologging, just eat me out.” Blue complained. If she let Yellow the blonde woman would go on and on before setting to works. “Fine,” Yellow grumbled she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Blue’s clit. Yellow used to her tongue to flick the bud making Blue cry out in delight. Yellow brought her hand up to Blue’s entrance playing with her soaking outer folds with two fingers before slipping in without warning. “Ah!” Blue hollered. 

Yellow kept up her assault and ran her teeth over Blue’s hard clit. Using her fingers she scissored Blue open before adding a third finger inside her wife. Blue was able to take a lot when it came down to it and Yellow would always push the limit. Yellow sucked harder on her clit before moving down removing her fingers with a slick squelching sound. She used her soaked fingers to rub circles onto Blue’s clit and brought her mouth to her dripping tight hole. She pressed her face forward and had to work her jaw in order to force her tongue through the tight ring of muscles that pulsed at the feeling of her. 

“Yellow, faster!” Blue shouted she dug her nails into Yellow’s scalp and urged the woman onwards. “More!” Yellow obliged and made faster circles with her fingers and began to lap her tongue at Blue’s entrance trying to savor the taste. 

It wouldn’t be long now before she’d be seeing stars behind her eyes and her legs would go tight then slack. Yellow pulled away before that happened and stood up to press a bruising kiss to Blue’s mouth. Blue could taste herself in that kiss slightly salty. Yellow used her fingers and brought them back through Blue’s folds and into her. Yellow pumped her fingers in and out of Blue mercilessly as she kissed and sucked on her tongue. Blue dug her nails into Yellow’s back crumping her perfect white blouse. 

“Ah, Yellow. I’m…I’m-” Blue didn’t finish her warning before she came. Yellow kissed at her neck and sucked down on the skin there while she kept pumping her fingers. She brought her other hand to Blue’s clit to rub soothing circles over the straining hard nub. Yellow slowed down her onslaught as Blue came down from the high of her orgasm.  
“How did it feel to fuck the boss in your very own office?” Yellow asked with that knowing smirk. “Next time we will have to do it in my office, it’s bigger.” 

It was Blue’s turn to flick Yellow on the nose. “Are you still offering dinner or are you all full now?” 

“Heh, I could keep eating you all night.” Yellow retorted. She just couldn’t let Blue win so Blue decided she’d go up a notch. “You’re taking me to that fancy sushi place, and I’m ordering the expensive stuff.” 

Yellow kissed Blue on the tip of her nose, “Baby order whatever you want.” 

Blue couldn’t stay mad at Yellow long even if she had to on up her every time. Blue kissed her back softly on the lips. Yellow helped her get redressed and they walked out of the office hand in hand. Blue knew exactly how she could repay the favor later.


End file.
